mejores amigos
by Gilda lmdj Uchiha
Summary: típico... te enamoras de tu mejor amigo, pero... si los dos fueran hombres?


Tipico, te termina gustando tu mejor amigo, siempre es lo mismo, cuando te das cuenta estas al servicio de lo que sea por él, pero... Si los dos fueran hombres?

Capitulo 1: "Sentimientos"

-oye Itachi

-¿qué quieres Dei?

-¿Cuando dejaremos de ser amigos?

-es broma, ¿verdad? Tu y yo siempre seremos amigos

-si -suspiro- siempre seremos amigos -el rubio levanta la mirada hacia el cielo y se queda viendolo con nostalgia

-oye Dei... Ya se hacerca la fecha otra vez... Quisiera ver si este año me pudieras acompañar

-valla otro año más, se me hace increible que puedas soportarlo tan bien

-si, la muerte de mis padres fue hace 6 años que murieron en América en el accidente que ocurrio... No entiendo porque Sasuke cree que es mi culpa y...

-callate, el tan solo tenía 6 años es lógico que no sepa bien lo que sucedio en ese entonces, tu tenias responsabilidades desde ese entonces y te hiciste de mas de ellas cuando aceptaste tomar el lugar de tus padres con tan solo 11 años y por esa razon eres el cubo de hielo, rompe corazones, y egoista, Uchiha Itachi el dueño de las empresas Uchiha, en fin eres todo un caso

-me dice eso a mi, la persona que no tolera que le digan que parece mujer

-oye -venita resaltada- no es mi culpa que sea tan apuesto que les guste a las mujeres y a los hombres también por confundirme

-si, si, lo que digas, oye Namikaze, hagamos una apuesta

-...

-no te enfades, no es mi culpa que seas un infantil

-callate Uchiha estas acabando con mi paciencia

-mira como tiemblo

-3, 2, 1, 0, Katsu! -el rubio se lanzo encima del Uchiha y le empezo a jalar el cabello como si no hubiera un mañana

-Oigan, comportense que tienen la suficiente edad como para al menos aparentar ser unos adultos -un pelirojo parado enfrente de los jovenes estaba intentando no abrir los ojos para no habentarse a ambos y traerlos como trapos viejos por el suelo del parque donde se encontraban, literalmente- Deidara, tu estas comportandote peor que Naruto cuando Sasuke no le hace caso, Itachi, crei que eras mas maduro que tu hermano cuando se pone a pelear con el chibi de mi padre... COMPORTENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ

Las madres que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron viendo al pelirojo como si fuera enemigo nacional o algo parecido.

- NII-SAN, controla ese leguanje, estamos en un parque no en la calle para que hables de esa manera tan bulgar -se burlo el rubio

-apoyo a Deidara, no puedes hablar tan bulgarmente en todos lados y menos cuando hay niños cerca, Nagato

-callense, que ustedes dos se comportan como si fueran pareja

-NAGATO -ambos jovenes estaban rojos, uno de la verguenza y el otro del enojo

-bueno me voy, quede con Yahiko de acompañarlo a comprar el regalo de Konan

-¡Nii-san! ¡No me ignores cuando te hablo!

-ya que, si no quieres que te deje solo con tu mejor amigo entonces ve y entreten a Konan para que no nos encuentre a Yahiko y a mi mientras compramos su regalo... Comadreja, te enacargo a mi otouto... Buena suerte, Deidara-chan

-Oe... Te voy a matar con la C4

-y yo cuento tus sentimientos a I... - la boca del pelirojo fue tapada por la mano de su hermano impidiendole terminar la frase

-esta bien, pero no se de que sentimientos hablas, Nagato-niisan

-me voy, y dejen de comportarse como cuando tenian 11 ahora tienen 15 y 17 y siguen pareciendo un par de crios sin modales, sayonara -el pelirojo desaparecio mas rapido que el relampago amarillo de Konoha dejando a esos dos solos otra vez...

-A Deidara le gusta alguien... Esa si es novedad -el Uchiha saca su movil- esto le va a gustar a Konan

-callate, no me gusta nadie

-admitelo

-no lo are

-Deidara, somos amigos, dilo

-esta bien, me gusta alguien pero se que esa persona no me corresponde por que ni siquiera se da cuenta que tan especial es para mi

-Dei -el Uchiha se acerca al Namikaze hasta entrar en su espacio personal- si esa persona no te sabe valorar es que no te merece

-a que te refieres Itachi?

-pues, es que... yo, como te lo puedo explicar, yo, yo te...

Contiuara...


End file.
